Incomprehensible Blossoming
by Question Mark Hatman
Summary: A normal day in the life of Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny, starting out mellow, with a small unexpected twist from Kenny. Three people who's destines shall entertwine more than once...without actually talking about beyblading.
1. Introduction

Author's note : I have no idea if this should be a one-shot or not, so...you tell me.  
  
-----  
  
Incomprehensible Blossoming  
  
by Igatona  
  
-----  
  
Tyson had, once again, run away from his afterschool duties to attend a beyblade battle, an activity that was in no matter new, nor even surprising. The only one left in the classroom, Hilary, sighed. Usually, her friends stuck by her, trying to capture Tyson to make him do his duties, for once, but this time, and the time before that, and the time before the time before that, her friends let her down. They no longer cared about Tyson, branding him a lost cause. Hilary, in the infinite goodness of her heart, promised she would bring him on an hard-working path. But now, some inane insults and cursing came from her thoughts and mouth. "That idiot! Doesn't he realize he's only hurting himself by never taking responsability for his actions?" she thought. The class president looked at the lonely bucket with a mop, and promptly kicked it. The mix of cleaning liquid plus water fell on the floor, and so did the mop, with a small "thack!"  
  
"Well, if he's not cleaning the room, I'm not gonna be the one to do his job!" she declared, feeling high and mighty about her decision to keep the class dirty.  
  
It took her about fifteen or twenty seconds of pouting before screaming out a loud "ARRRRRRGH!" and finally deciding to do the job herself.  
  
Clean clean, scrub scrub, mop mop, curse curse.  
  
"Oh, when I catch that jerk, I'll slap him so hard he won't know what hit him!" she declared, both of her arms down, her face becoming red with anger, her fists heavy with despair, and her feet ready with determination. There was but one place Tyson would be right now, and that was the park. With a stomp, and another one, she slowly made her way there, to catch the offending party, and bring them to the justice of the mop.  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson was having a hell of a good time. No one challenged him, but he was stoked at the number of people who took up beyblading just because they wanted to be like him so much. The number of kids with red hats was simply incalculable, it was almost in the hundreds, Tyson thought. Then again, it didn't occur to him that a lot of anime boys had red hats, and he certainly didn't influence that either. Of course, that's not the way Tyson thought about it. To him, anyone wearing a red hat was simply trying to be him for a little while, or was so infatuated with him that they needed to have a part of him with them always, and the red hat had almost become a part of his scruffy long black hair. It was his trademark.  
  
He was talking to a boy, telling them about their adventures in Europe, and how European bit-beasts are huge compared to other bit-beasts. He mimed the size with his hands, fumbling backwards, and stepping on the very delicate toes of his class president, who was standing behind him. When Tyson brought his feet down on her toes, she howled like a wounded wolf, for two reasons, hurt wolves make long wails of pain, and because wounded wolves were downright vicious.  
  
Tyson turned around to see who was standing behind him, only to recieve a slap in the face, which made him fall on his butt. He got back up, slowly, shocked.  
  
"H-H-H-Hilary!?"  
  
"Tyson! You were supposed to clean the classroom today! God, you are so irresponsible! How did you even make it to eight grade anyway? If I was the teacher, I'd flunk you so hard you'd never have made it past kindergarden!"  
  
"It's a good thing you aren't the teacher! We don't need arrogant bitches like you as..."  
  
Hilary, as accepting and generous as she was, did not believe what she just heard.  
  
"What did you just call me, Tyson?" she asked calmly, getting ready to unload a whallop onto the red coated boy. Tyson, just realizing what he had said, tried to catch himself quick enough so he wouldn't repeat the b-word.  
  
"Uh, I called you a witch?"  
  
Hilary was enfuriated by this comment, and started to slap Tyson silly.  
  
"That's not what you said and you know it! HUNDRED SLAP OUGI!"  
  
Tyson was reeling behind the awesome power of his class president's secret technique. When she had finished with him, Tyson's cheeks were both as fiery red, and Tyson didn't seem like he was able to speak. So, Hilary grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him back to school, Tyson being too dizzy to actually say anything to that, not even complain. He just sat there, seeing stars that weren't there.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Kenny!"  
  
"Hi Hilary! What's that you're trailing behind you?"  
  
"Oh, that...thing...is Tyson."  
  
Kenny looked at Tyson, who seemed to be pouting while getting dragged by Hilary.  
  
"Tyson! What happened?"  
  
"Ask the crazy bi...erm, ask her what happened!"  
  
"Hilary! What did you do to him? He looks seriously hurt!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't hurt him that much. He tried to skip cleaning duty again, I knew where to find him, and I just came here and slapped him silly, and then he dared to call me a...a...witch! So I slapped him more, and here we are! I'm going to bring him back to school so he can clean the classroom!"  
  
Kenny slapped his forehead. Although Tyson didn't like to do it, Kenny knew that she was right. It was his job to clean the classroom, and if he didn't do it, then he'd get punished for it, and as much as Tyson always managed to avoid punishment, Kenny knew that if Tyson didn't do these cleaning duties, then he'd never learn the hardships of physical labor, and the humility that goes with it.  
  
"Tyson, you skipped cleaning duties again?"  
  
"Yeah, so? It's only cleaning duty. It's not the end of the world!"  
  
Hilary said nothing except a snobby "Hmph!"  
  
"Tyson! If you don't take your responsabilities now, when will you start to do it?" asked Kenny. It was a question Tyson had no answer to, and so, he did what he does best. Running away. Hilary noticed too late that she wasn't holding a big lazy slob, said big lazy slob being replaced by a lot of air, and she thus started to run after him, only to get hand pulled by Kenny.  
  
"Kenny! Let go of my hand! I have to go capture him again now!" wailed Hilary, in order to get Kenny to let go.  
  
"No. Don't run after him, you'd only be wasting your breath. He's probably going home right now, you'll get him tomorrow morning, okay?"  
  
"Don't protect him, Kenny! This is between him and me!"  
  
"Will you listen for once!?" yelled out the shuffly brown-haired guy with the lap-top. Such an act from Kenny surprised Hilary, and thus, she stopped, wondering what Kenny had to say.  
  
"Go on, I'm listening."  
  
"He's running away from you, because he doesn't know any better. He's in the age where teenagers usually rebel against their parents. Since his father's always off on archeological digs, and his mother is who-knows where, he's rebelling against the two parental figures he can find. Meaning his grandfather, and...you."  
  
This surprised, and shocked beyond recuperation, Hilary.  
  
"What!? That little freak thinks I'm his mother!?" she bellowed out in anger.  
  
"Unconsciously, yes."  
  
"Consciously or unconsciously, I'll set his thinking straight next time!" she...well, the best possible term for that expression would be angered out.  
  
"In any case, would you like to come to my home so we can talk more about it. I know that your friends think you're a bit too fanatical about your position as class president and that you're a bit too pushy, so they don't talk to you after school."  
  
"How do you know that!?"  
  
"I've got good ears. They make up for my bad eyesight."  
  
"Figures. Anyway, I guess I could follow you, dinner's going to be in a while anyway...my parents dine so late at night because my mom insists on having family dinners when she knows my father always works late. I might as well come with you, so if Tyson shows up, then I'll get him!"  
  
Thus, they headed in the general direction of Kenny's home, and with an uneventful trip, both of them silent to an extent, except for small talk that, if the readers will forgive me, I will skip, lo and behold, they were there. The ramen shop that looked more down in the dumps than Tyson's room seemed to be glaring menacingly at Hilary, who had never seen Kenny's home before, and was now pretty damn convinced that Kenny was playing a joke on her.  
  
"Here we are!" said Kenny, in a joyful manner.  
  
"Eeh...Kenny, are you playing a prank on me?"  
  
"Why are you asking that?"  
  
"There's just no way you, of all people, could live there."  
  
"It's a lot bigger inside than outside, actually."  
  
That answered Hilary's question. In fact, she wondered why Kenny hadn't jumped at her comment to depreciate the value of the house/restaurant his parents owned. He must have gotten that a lot. Stepping inside, she calmly removed her shoes, so did Kenny, and as soon as Kenny had finished doing that, his mother was right onto him, barking out orders and the like. Kenny brushed her aside saying he had homework, which he did, a guest, which he did, and lots of other things to do, which he didn't. They quickly went up to Kenny's room before the Ramen Chef, his father, noticed he came back. Hilary wondered why Kenny brought her here. He could have told her before, but it didn't seem like she'd care.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenny sat down on the bed, handing his chair to Hilary, still keeping Dizzi with him, on his knees.  
  
"Kenny, why did you invite me over here?" she asked, and was perfectly in her right to ask that, as it was something rather unbeckoning to invite someone without telling them why. It usually meant something rather nasty will go down, and Hilary had only accepted because she knew Kenny wouldn't try any of that, and even if he did, she would probably be able to throw him like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you more in a more private setting, that's all, and I thought you might be interested in talking more about Tyson."  
  
"That jerk! I really don't know how you two can be friends! I mean, he's so obnoxious and so irritating. Unlike you. Grah! I just can't stand him!" came the instinctive response.  
  
That got Kenny thinking. Why did he hang out with Tyson, apart because he definitely needed his help. Tyson was nice, when you got to know him, true, but half the time he was pouting or angry at people. Tyson never really kept a grudge, and he never wants to give up, not even after he's been sent six feet under. That's why he was friends with Tyson, his invincible spirit.  
  
"Well, I haven't got a logical explanation, but I guess it's because he needs me. I mean, who'd reconfigure his beyblade if I wasn't there, but that's not all. I like his spirit. It's like he can forget and forgive pretty much anyone once they're nice to him, just like that, it's hard to believe, but I've seen him hold grudges over the slightest thing, and yet, still be friends with that person afterwards. We've had our spats, but we've always stayed friends. I guess...that's Tyson's power over people."  
  
Hilary was a bit surprised to hear him defend Tyson, all Tyson did to him was chew him out, and basically disrespect him.  
  
"Really now? All I see him doing to you is insulting you and chewing you out, it's like he can't even be friends with one single person, because that person has to do everything according to his needs! He's just an egomaniac, and I'm just the girl to give him what he deserves, which is a good slap in the face!"  
  
Kenny gulped, she saw how Tyson looked after she went all out on him, it wasn't pretty, and she was ready to do it again. She was certainly a fiery one, that Hilary.  
  
"Uh, Hilary, maybe he'd be more enclined to do the school chores if you asked him nicely, I mean, it can't be that hard, and I noticed the glances you make at Tyson somewhat..."  
  
"What glances!?"  
  
"You know, when you're talking to your friends, and then you spot Tyson, and you look at him, and then turn back your gaze once he turns around. It's almost as if you were in love with him."  
  
Now, Hilary was shocked. How could she, a respectful and upstanding girl, one who was destined for greatness in this modern world, be in love with the beyblading rebel who didn't have all of his marbles, who would most likely end up begging for money, and bumming cigarettes off people...  
  
...and yet, he had a certain charm. She always had a thing for the bad boys, not necessarily the stereotypical bad boys, but those who had the courage to stand for their convictions, those who could grab a sheet of paper, shred it in half, throw it in the face of the authority, even if the authority was as passive as their teacher's. She didn't like Tyson for what he did, but she admired that he had the courage to do it. If only that particular bad boy would just see that she's trying her best for him.  
  
"Uh, Hilary, come back to the world of the living."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Tyson's a jerk."  
  
"Are you sure you're not just saying that? I mean, not that I want to intrude, but..."  
  
Hilary interrupted, reitering what she last said.  
  
"Okay, if you say so..."  
  
Silence struck for ten consecutive seconds. Then, Hilary broke it rather unexpectedly.  
  
"Oh, all right! I'll tell you! I've had this...thing for Tyson for a while, I don't know why though. He's loud, obnoxious, arrogant, but whenever I look at him, I know he's going to be all right in the end, and I want to be beside him when that happens."  
  
Now, it was Kenny's turn to be surprised, he expected that as much as a raccoon expecting an eighteen-wheeler to come out of a tunnel, flattening it on the road. Kenny thought about things, but mostly about Hilary and Tyson, the possible outcomes of Hilary telling Tyson she loves him, the possible outcomes of him not telling him, and the possible outcome of what has been dubbed the "Tyson factor", the "Tyson factor" being that he says, or is, the absolute worst thing to say or to be in a single moment.  
  
"Have you tried being honest with him?" Kenny asked, he knew she hasn't, but it was the less direct way of saying "Get off your lazy bum and ask him out already!"  
  
"I haven't, he'd never accept me. We're from different worlds. He's reckless, and I'm careful, he's a rebel, and I'm a conformist. Ultimately...he's a boy, and I'm a girl. Even our sexes are different."  
  
"Uh, technically, boys go with girls."  
  
"I know that, but, you know what I meant!"  
  
Kenny knew all too well what she meant, it was a metaphor to show their immense differences. He knew it well because he had actually studied in english class.  
  
"I know that you wanted to make a metaphor, a comparision that the differences between Tyson and you are as easily seen as the physical differences that make boys and girls, but I decided to take a stab at that comparison, sorry if you thought I didn't take you seriously.  
  
Hilary giggled, "Oh, Kenny, it's all right. I knew you didn't mean anything bad with this."   
  
It was Kenny's turn to giggle, they then started to do idle chats until Kenny's mom called him for dinner, and he asked if she would stay so they could do their homework together. She gladly accepted, finding a new friend in the short boy.  
  
-----  
  
Yatta. Finished for now, second part coming someday. 


	2. Who Does He Want, Then?

Pre-fic note : This is really hell to write. It's het, a kind of pairing I've never had real life experience with before, but, you know, it's a challenge, I guess.  
  
----------  
  
Incomprehensible Blossoming  
  
Chapter 2 : Who does he want then?  
  
----------  
  
Hilary was at home, busy writing a paper. Her teacher's homework was pretty hard. She had to write a 500 word essay on any subject she wanted. She recalled the whole scene in her head, but she mostly recalled it her way, meaning, she was in the right, and the teacher was in the wrong. She remembered expressively that she thought it was some stupid homework, that it had absolutely no pedagogical redeeming and that it was mostly done for the lazy people who hated grammar.  
  
"I really should have kept my mouth shut..." she thought.  
  
Indeed, for the teacher answered that she needed this exercise to be done in order to know the class's average level of grammar and writing in order to adapt the normal curriculum to what the class actually needs. Hilary had heard of such methods being used in other schools, and in fact, encouraged them to do so, as it would make the students be more interested in school, and maybe, just maybe, it would make students like Tyson be more interested in class, and thus, not sleep. When the teacher decided in favor of applying this form of curriculum to their class, she was the only one objecting for some reason. Even she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she enjoyed looking at Tyson when he slept, what made her change her mind though was the small detail that she usually ignored, at least, until it became too loud.  
  
Tyson snore.  
  
It wasn't the small kind of snoring that wasn't that noticeable either, it was the full-blown, increasingly irritating kind. It grated on Hilary's nerves, turning them into grade-A nervezzarella, grated to perfection, and ready to be cooked and served.  
  
However, the Hilary pizza pie tasted like copper if you actually ate it.  
  
That, however, didn't change the fact that Hilary had an essay to write, and that it was due tomorrow. It also didn't change the fact that she had nothing to write about. It's not like she had a lot of interests to write about. She could write about her academic success, her school politics success and her wonderful friends.  
  
However, she figured that she would never be able to fit 500 words in those subjects, especially since she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Tyson must have written an essay about beyblading. Of course, he'd take the easy way out! I, however, will not!" she told herself, but the rational part of her mind answered that she had nothing to write about, which is why she didn't like Tyson talking about beyblading.  
  
Then, the creative part of her mind had an idea.  
  
"What if I write an essay on Tyson?" she said out loud. She then thought of every synonym for lazy, fat and irresponsible. After she had finished writing down every single one of Tyson's bad points, even with every little inch of nitpicking she could do, she only ended up with 200 words.  
  
Then, she was in a pickle again, or a jam, as it would fit the color of her clothing more.  
  
Either way, she was stuck. She had nothing else on Tyson, and in the past twenty minutes, it had been the only subject she could think about. She thought more and more about that particular boy, until things came out of themselves, and she was too desperate to stop herself from writing her hidden secrets on the paper, especially as it was way past her bedtime and the sheer hatred she carried for this paper was overwhelming her by the second.  
  
"Besides," she thought, "it'll be a secret between the teacher and me."  
  
* * *  
  
Morning, in Ms. Kincaid's class, was a place where inane chats, complaining and betting took place. Inane chats like the school dance, who was cute and who wasn't. Complaining like what Hilary was doing last night, on a less angry and loud scale. As far as betting went, someone in the class had started a pool on how late Tyson would be. The students usually put 1$ per day, and whomever was the closest won the pot. It was illegal gambling on school property, but Ms. Kincaid had as much authority on her class as a sack of potatoes. The only thing she had going for her was the children's respect.  
  
The pool, on that morning, was not won by anyone, as Tyson actually arrived on time, shocking everyone in the process, even Kenny.  
  
"Class! Class! Settle down, and we'll begin!"  
  
The class settled down, ready to hand in their essays.  
  
"Today, we'll do something special. Yes, you will have to hand in the essays I asked, but first, we're going to learn about each other by reading them out loud to the class. Hopefully, some of the shyer ones will surprise us!" said Ms. Kincaid.  
  
Hilary, forgetting she wrote incriminating things in her essay, was okay with the idea. Tyson was thrilled, and Kenny had this odd little idea to throw himself out the window. Fortunately, his rational mind figured that it would hurt less physically if he actually went through with reading the essay, and that since Kenny was rather frail on the physical part, he opted for the public humiliation.  
  
"Tyson, since you're here early, would you please come and read your essay first?"  
  
"Why, I'd love to!" said Tyson, surprising everyone again as he had actually done his homework, and was pleased to present it to the class. Then, everyone remembered how Tyson was the World Champion beyblader, and they all knew that Tyson was about to present an essay on beyblade.  
  
Hence the collective groan you could hear two classes over.  
  
"Hum hum hum. Here is my essay on beyblading, whether it's a sport or not."  
  
The class groaned again, as they were right.  
  
* * *  
  
"To start my essay, I'll have you know that I wrote about a certain person in our class. Takao."  
  
"Hey! You better not slander me, Hilary!"  
  
Hilary smirked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Ms. Kincaid didn't approve of Hilary writing about another classmate, but she assured her that, while the beginning was rather bad, the rest was okay. Ms. Kincaid looked at it, and approved of Hilary reading it, giggling when she reached the end. Hilary was a bit perplexed. Why would Ms. Kincaid giggle?  
  
She would find out as she read out loud.  
  
As expected, the first part is mostly slamming Tyson hard for his lack of discipline, his lack of studies and pretty much everything Tyson has ever done, even beyblading. However, the last part was the one everyone was interested in. Hilary read it out loud, as much as she didn't seem to want to, and finally ended with this following paragraph.  
  
"Albeit everything I have said about Tyson in this essay, considering that Tyson is only a misunderstood child, that finds more excitement in watching a spinning top fight than reading a book, Tyson is someone I would like to have by my side. He's not afraid to speak his mind, he will rebel against authority if it's deemed inappropriate. Tyson, although his academic successes are nil, is an example for us all. Tyson follows his heart whereever it may lie, a lesson we can all learn by looking at Paulo Coelho's The Alchemist, which I will not get into as it's not the subject of this essay. That's why Tyson is always liked by everyone, because they know that Tyson will always be true to himself, and will always be truthful in the end. That is why I try to make Tyson stick to his chores, that is why I try to make Tyson be more disciplined. Because such a carefree power, reined in, could make great things for society as a whole. That is also why..."  
  
Hilary stopped, as everyone was hanging on her every word.  
  
"Go on, read it, Hilary!"  
  
"Yeah! Finish it!"  
  
Even Tyson was urging her on.   
  
"I wanna know! Cough it up already!"  
  
Hilary couldn't read the last part, it was far too humiliating for her to read. However, it seemed every single student wouldn't let her slide her way out of this one, and neither would Ms. Kincaid.  
  
Hilary took a good breath, sighed, and went on with it.  
  
"I love Tyson!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Even more silence fell.  
  
No one dared to speak. No one dared to laugh. They were all just shocked. No one, in that single class, had expected this to happen. Especially not Tyson. Kenny knew, but he didn't expect her to say it. She already had a hard time admitting it to herself last time they spoke.  
  
Hilary couldn't take the silence, as she interpreted it as rejection of her feelings. She thus did the only logical thing that could spring up in her mind. Run away. She slammed the door away, and went towards the school nurse to try and get out of school for today, as she knew she wouldn't be able of going through that fateful day.  
  
* * *  
  
"I knew you'd be here."  
  
Hilary entered the classroom, Tyson waiting for someone inside. It was Tyson's cleaning duties, and he knew that come hell or high water, Hilary would try and make sure he actually does his chores.  
  
"Why aren't you cleaning anything yet?"  
  
Tyson looked at Hilary.  
  
"Come on, have I ever cleaned anything in this classroom this year?"  
  
"No, and you should start now."  
  
Tyson looked at her very seriously.  
  
"Listen, Hilary. I'm not here to clean. I knew you'd be here, and I wanted to talk to you about that little confession of yours."  
  
"Oh yeah, about that...just don't..."  
  
Tyson interrupted her rather rudely.  
  
"What the heck were you thinking!?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Exactly! How could you think I'd ever fall in love with you!? You're mean, you're bossy, you're annoying! You're nothing like anything I'd deem love material!"  
  
"But Tyson!"  
  
"But what!? All you really want to do is change me into something you want me to be. You say you like me, but you really don't!"  
  
"Tyson, that's not true!"   
  
"Oh yeah!? Then why did you note down every single one of my bad habits!?"  
  
"Please, Tyson...listen to me!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Tyson turned his head and crossed his arms, closing himself to the girl. He was still listening though.  
  
"Tyson...I never wanted to change you. I just know that you've got it in your heart to do great things, and I just wanted to help you..."  
  
"You've got a funny way of showing it."  
  
"Really, it's true! I thought I was doing you a favor by looking over your shoulder, but if it's going to alienate myself from you, then I'll stop!"  
  
Tyson thought about it, he could have freedom from Hilary if he agreed to be with her. His being felt aversion in face of Hilary, knowing very well that he didn't love her.  
  
"Don't stop, Hilary. Then you wouldn't be true to yourself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said you wanted to be like me on certain points, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
"Then, you need to be true to yourself. You want me to do these chores, right?"  
  
"But I want to be with you more. I want to talk to you and to know you'll be there."  
  
"Listen, Hilary, you might not want to hear this, but I don't love you. You might be a nice girl, pushy, but nice."  
  
"Pushy!? I know I boss you around a bit, but pushy!?"  
  
"Hilary, stop it. I don't like you because I'm in love with someone else."  
  
Hilary's heart shattered, then burst out in flames, and then, the ashes disintegrated.  
  
"But...but...who?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I'm...not even sure myself, you know..."  
  
"Tell me it's not Chelsea! Or maybe Marie. It can't be Miki, right?"  
  
"Relax. It's not any of them."  
  
"Then who is it!?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not sure if I'm in love...but if I am...then, I know I'll be miserable forever."  
  
"Why's that? You're happy the way you are, no?"  
  
Tyson shrugged, and then proceeded to leave.  
  
"Yeah...but I couldn't live with it if he refused me."  
  
Hilary puzzled, and then realized that Tyson had, indeed, ran away again. She went in hot pursuit of the culprit.  
  
----------  
  
Yay, it's finished, and no, that last part was NOT a typo. 


End file.
